Crazy,Stupid,Love
by Vanity Misbeliefs
Summary: Boomer & Bubbles are dating . But, neither do Brick,Butch,Blossom,& Buttercup know about them being together. But the others have their own secrets of their own. BoomerxBubbles BrickxBlossom ButchxButtercup. Dont forget to review!
1. Love

**Crazy,Stupid,Love**

**Hello Everyone so this is first story so please please review and exuse me if i made any errors thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter one-The Beginning**"Hurry up girls were going to be late!" Blossom screamed. "Alright I'm ready, how do I look?" said bubbles. She had wore a cute blue romper with a black cardigan and some black flats. "Cute! I love your outfit" said Blossom(´；ω；)(´･ω･`) Afterwards blossom tied her long silky red into a ponytail And her usual red bow & wore a pink floral shirt and Jeans with pink flats. Buttercup was wearing ripped jeans with a black tank top with a leather jacket and some green converse. "Alright, I'm ready" said Buttercup.

**~Blossom~**

As soon as we got ready we flew to the school and said our goodbyes, then the last person I wanted to see was right behind me. Brick. "Great "I told myself."Hey pinky" "Hello Brick" I said angrily. "Why so angry don't you want to see me , I know you like me Bloss." He said teasing. "No I don't want to see you and I don't like you" I told him as I was putting my stuff into my locker. To think of it maybe he can be nice if I get to know him well. This summer was pretty weird ,because, Bubbles kept talking about Boomer and was also saying she had a boyfriend and that we don't know him...And I'm starting to get suspicious . "Hey do you know who is dating Bubbles? I said seriously. "Oh I know who"he said smirking. "Really,who?"I said to him. "Kiss me and I'll tell you"he said still smirking. "Never mind" I said lightly blushing. The bell rang. This is going to be a loooong year.

**~Bubbles~**

From the distance I can saw Blossom arguing with Brick,there like a married instead of love birds , its like they're angry , while I was in First period ( science ) I was chosen partners with my boyfriend,Boomer. We barley started dating this week .He's so nice and sweet ! Ive always loved him, ever since I was five and fought crime \(＾Ｏ＾\ ) ! Well , as I was saying, while we were working on our chemistry experiments I noticed Princess flirting with boomer . I felt really angry , so , I went to confront her . " uhh.. Princess , Boomer and I are kinda busy , so If you could just leave him alo-" . But , just as I was about to finish my sentence princess interrupted me and said "Well, I'm pretty sure he'd rather have some fun with me than boring old you . Right , my little boomiekins ? " & I knew what she meant by 'fun' . Boomer said to her "What do you mean by 'having fun' ?" "Oh Boomer dont act don't silly" Princess said to Boomer. I couldnt help but to take out my anger on her .So , I slapped Princess in the face. "Ouch you dirty pig what was that for!"Princess said screaming. "For trying to have your 'fun' with my boyfriend!"I said to Princess. "Fine I'm leaving see you later, Boomer"she said to him. "Gross" Boomer told me. "I know , Shes disgusting !Well ,uhh ..who would you rather have 'fun' me or her?" I said to Boomer. " Who else ? you!" he said. We both laughed I love him so , there's one problem..blossom and buttercup don't know were dating! Neither does brick and butch know .Me and Boomer are planning to tell them ,but, we're scared to how they will react to our relationship .So, Were keeping it a secret.

**~Buttercup~**

As I was going to p.e. with Robin , we walked to our lockers and I noticed a small pink envelope sticking out of my locker . It was decorated with hearts and glitter . As I opened it there was a letter and it had said:" _My Dearest Buttercup, I love You ... and I_ - " Just as I was about to finish reading the stupid letter I said irritatedly " Ughh! This letter is probably from stupid butch " So , as I was saying , the letter said"_I love thinking about you day and night . Heheehe ^_^ Well,See you later , babe ❤! Love, your soon-to-be boyfriend , Butch_

Ew! I hate getting those letters that's the 20th one this week ! And it's just creepy he always stands outside of my house,calls me,writes me letters , gives me weird gifts, and takes pictures of me. Well anyways , robin looked at the note and laughed "Haha , this is TOO funny " she said "Funny? That's creepy , how would you feel if a boy you hated started falling in love and stalking you ?" I yelled . Afterwards robin told me " well that IS creepy , but not as creepy as bubbles has been acting this week . All she has been talking about Is mostly about boomer and saying something about a boyfriend that she has and we don't know him " and I told her "yeah , and boomer talks about her too. It's kinda like they're dating each other ." Robin said " yup ! Well, we should get changing into our p.e clothes or is going to go rampage on us !" "Ok" I said . And then we left to class.

**-Brick-**

Finally!Third period is over and it's time to go to lunch . My friend Mitch is absent and my brothers aren't around ,so, I have no one to walk with to the cafeteria . So, I decided to walk with blossom ( ...and to tease her too)As I was walking behind her , I guess she noticed me in back of her and she said angrily to me " what do you want now ?" "Walk with me ,Bloss ! I don't want to look like a loner !" then she turned to me and said "No!I don't want to be seen with an asshole like you" "Hey!Watch your , I just wanted to walk with you!" I told her "Ughh!Fine !" she said irritatedly . As soon as blossom said that , Buttercup came and threw a pile of letters on my face and yelled "TELL YOURE BROTHER TO LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE !" "Jeez ,Buttercup! What happened to you ?"asked blossom "Butch!He's getting on my nerves with all these love letters!" Afterwards, she left and i noticed one of the letters said "your-soon-to-be boyfriend ,Butch " Blossom began laughing "Haha. Thats funny " "..yea , well we should get going " i said . Well, as we walked there we saw Boomer,Butch and Bubbles sitting at our table . As I went up to butch , I sighed and said "Dude, it's NEVER going to happen between you and her " " Yes it will ! You just watch .. She'll be mine soon!"he yelled to me."yeah right.. She'll never want you,Butch." As soon as I told him that he ignored me and began writing the rest of his letters , like he always does. Anyways, while that happened I saw bubbles and boomer trying to hold hands " Uhh...What Are you two doing ?" I asked . Then , all of a sudden the bell rang and lunch was over . I'm starting to suspect something with those two .

**-Boomer-**

* phew*That was close! At lunch me and bubbles were going to secretly hold hands , until brick caught us .We were about to confess ,but, thankfully the bell rang ! Me and bubbles aren't sure when or how to tell them .. We're scared of the way they'll react . Well, after lunch me and bubbles walked to math class together . During class bubbles sent me a text message saying :"_ Should We tell them it's getting kind of obvious that we're together_. Just as I was going to reply ,our teacher( ) said : "Boomer!Bubbles!Give me your phones or I'll read your text messages out loud to the class!" we had no choice but to hand over our phones. "Now you both have an hour detention will get your phones by then. Class dismissed ."he said in a serious voice. After school , bubbles put a note in my backpack and said " read it as soon as you get home " afterwards,she gave me a kiss and hug and we both said our I got home I noticed brick playing video games and butch was on his laptop . "Hey boomer ! We're hungry , Do you mind ordering some pizza for us? " brick asked " Uhh ..sure ." I went to my room and before I read the letter I went to go order the pizza with the house phone , because my cell phone got taken away from me -.-" ! After that , I went back into the room and saw the letter was gone !

**~Butch~**

While I was on my laptop I went the bedroom (Sadly,me , boomer, and brick share room- . -).As I was saying, went I got in I saw a pink paper with an envelope on top of boomers bed " Has he been taking my love letters to buttercup ?" I said to my self . I looked at the paper and was surprised it wasn't one of my letters. Instead, it was a letter to boomer from bubbles It said this :" _Boomer,I think it's time we need to tell your brothers and my sisters about our relationship . Because, I don't think I want to be your girlfriend if your going to keep this relationship a secret . I feel like we need to expose our love to the world soon. Love, your girlfriend ,Bubbles_ "When I finished reading , Boomer walked in and he said " WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" " What am _I_ doing ? Or what are _YOU_ doing , not telling us about your relationship with bubbles?" I said . " Please don't tell anyone ! Please, I beg of you!"he told me. And I said " Okay, I won't ,but , In one condition ..," " what is it?" he said " You have have to ask buttercup if she likes me and get her to date me!" I said "Fine, Butch.I'll do it"boomer said back .

* * *

**REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~**


	2. Daletech Love

**Crazy,Stupid,Love**

**Hello Everyone so this is first story so please please review and exuse me if i made any errors thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter one-The Beginning**"Hurry up girls were going to be late!" Blossom screamed. "Alright I'm ready, how do I look?" said bubbles. She had wore a cute blue romper with a black cardigan and some black flats. "Cute! I love your outfit" said Blossom(´；ω；)(´･ω･`) Afterwards blossom tied her long silky red into a ponytail And her usual red bow & wore a pink floral shirt and Jeans with pink flats. Buttercup was wearing ripped jeans with a black tank top with a leather jacket and some green converse. "Alright, I'm ready" said Buttercup.

**~Blossom~**

As soon as we got ready we flew to the school and said our goodbyes, then the last person I wanted to see was right behind me. Brick. "Great "I told myself."Hey pinky" "Hello Brick" I said angrily. "Why so angry don't you want to see me , I know you like me Bloss." He said teasing. "No I don't want to see you and I don't like you" I told him as I was putting my stuff into my locker. To think of it maybe he can be nice if I get to know him well. This summer was pretty weird ,because, Bubbles kept talking about Boomer and was also saying she had a boyfriend and that we don't know him...And I'm starting to get suspicious . "Hey do you know who is dating Bubbles? I said seriously. "Oh I know who"he said smirking. "Really,who?"I said to him. "Kiss me and I'll tell you"he said still smirking. "Never mind" I said lightly blushing. The bell rang. This is going to be a loooong year.

**~Bubbles~**

From the distance I can saw Blossom arguing with Brick,there like a married instead of love birds , its like they're angry , while I was in First period ( science ) I was chosen partners with my boyfriend,Boomer. We barley started dating this week .He's so nice and sweet ! Ive always loved him, ever since I was five and fought crime \(＾Ｏ＾\ ) ! Well , as I was saying, while we were working on our chemistry experiments I noticed Princess flirting with boomer . I felt really angry , so , I went to confront her . " uhh.. Princess , Boomer and I are kinda busy , so If you could just leave him alo-" . But , just as I was about to finish my sentence princess interrupted me and said "Well, I'm pretty sure he'd rather have some fun with me than boring old you . Right , my little boomiekins ? " & I knew what she meant by 'fun' . Boomer said to her "What do you mean by 'having fun' ?" "Oh Boomer dont act don't silly" Princess said to Boomer. I couldnt help but to take out my anger on her .So , I slapped Princess in the face. "Ouch you dirty pig what was that for!"Princess said screaming. "For trying to have your 'fun' with my boyfriend!"I said to Princess. "Fine I'm leaving see you later, Boomer"she said to him. "Gross" Boomer told me. "I know , Shes disgusting !Well ,uhh ..who would you rather have 'fun' me or her?" I said to Boomer. " Who else ? you!" he said. We both laughed I love him so , there's one problem..blossom and buttercup don't know were dating! Neither does brick and butch know .Me and Boomer are planning to tell them ,but, we're scared to how they will react to our relationship .So, Were keeping it a secret.

**~Buttercup~**

As I was going to p.e. with Robin , we walked to our lockers and I noticed a small pink envelope sticking out of my locker . It was decorated with hearts and glitter . As I opened it there was a letter and it had said:" _My Dearest Buttercup, I love You ... and I_ - " Just as I was about to finish reading the stupid letter I said irritatedly " Ughh! This letter is probably from stupid butch " So , as I was saying , the letter said"_I love thinking about you day and night . Heheehe ^_^ Well,See you later , babe ❤! Love, your soon-to-be boyfriend , Butch_

Ew! I hate getting those letters that's the 20th one this week ! And it's just creepy he always stands outside of my house,calls me,writes me letters , gives me weird gifts, and takes pictures of me. Well anyways , robin looked at the note and laughed "Haha , this is TOO funny " she said "Funny? That's creepy , how would you feel if a boy you hated started falling in love and stalking you ?" I yelled . Afterwards robin told me " well that IS creepy , but not as creepy as bubbles has been acting this week . All she has been talking about Is mostly about boomer and saying something about a boyfriend that she has and we don't know him " and I told her "yeah , and boomer talks about her too. It's kinda like they're dating each other ." Robin said " yup ! Well, we should get changing into our p.e clothes or is going to go rampage on us !" "Ok" I said . And then we left to class.

**-Brick-**

Finally!Third period is over and it's time to go to lunch . My friend Mitch is absent and my brothers aren't around ,so, I have no one to walk with to the cafeteria . So, I decided to walk with blossom ( ...and to tease her too)As I was walking behind her , I guess she noticed me in back of her and she said angrily to me " what do you want now ?" "Walk with me ,Bloss ! I don't want to look like a loner !" then she turned to me and said "No!I don't want to be seen with an asshole like you" "Hey!Watch your , I just wanted to walk with you!" I told her "Ughh!Fine !" she said irritatedly . As soon as blossom said that , Buttercup came and threw a pile of letters on my face and yelled "TELL YOURE BROTHER TO LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE !" "Jeez ,Buttercup! What happened to you ?"asked blossom "Butch!He's getting on my nerves with all these love letters!" Afterwards, she left and i noticed one of the letters said "your-soon-to-be boyfriend ,Butch " Blossom began laughing "Haha. Thats funny " "..yea , well we should get going " i said . Well, as we walked there we saw Boomer,Butch and Bubbles sitting at our table . As I went up to butch , I sighed and said "Dude, it's NEVER going to happen between you and her " " Yes it will ! You just watch .. She'll be mine soon!"he yelled to me."yeah right.. She'll never want you,Butch." As soon as I told him that he ignored me and began writing the rest of his letters , like he always does. Anyways, while that happened I saw bubbles and boomer trying to hold hands " Uhh...What Are you two doing ?" I asked . Then , all of a sudden the bell rang and lunch was over . I'm starting to suspect something with those two .

**-Boomer-**

* phew*That was close! At lunch me and bubbles were going to secretly hold hands , until brick caught us .We were about to confess ,but, thankfully the bell rang ! Me and bubbles aren't sure when or how to tell them .. We're scared of the way they'll react . Well, after lunch me and bubbles walked to math class together . During class bubbles sent me a text message saying :"_ Should We tell them it's getting kind of obvious that we're together_. Just as I was going to reply ,our teacher( ) said : "Boomer!Bubbles!Give me your phones or I'll read your text messages out loud to the class!" we had no choice but to hand over our phones. "Now you both have an hour detention will get your phones by then. Class dismissed ."he said in a serious voice. After school , bubbles put a note in my backpack and said " read it as soon as you get home " afterwards,she gave me a kiss and hug and we both said our I got home I noticed brick playing video games and butch was on his laptop . "Hey boomer ! We're hungry , Do you mind ordering some pizza for us? " brick asked " Uhh ..sure ." I went to my room and before I read the letter I went to go order the pizza with the house phone , because my cell phone got taken away from me -.-" ! After that , I went back into the room and saw the letter was gone !

**~Butch~**

While I was on my laptop I went the bedroom (Sadly,me , boomer, and brick share room- . -).As I was saying, went I got in I saw a pink paper with an envelope on top of boomers bed " Has he been taking my love letters to buttercup ?" I said to my self . I looked at the paper and was surprised it wasn't one of my letters. Instead, it was a letter to boomer from bubbles It said this :" _Boomer,I think it's time we need to tell your brothers and my sisters about our relationship . Because, I don't think I want to be your girlfriend if your going to keep this relationship a secret . I feel like we need to expose our love to the world soon. Love, your girlfriend ,Bubbles_ "When I finished reading , Boomer walked in and he said " WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" " What am _I_ doing ? Or what are _YOU_ doing , not telling us about your relationship with bubbles?" I said . " Please don't tell anyone ! Please, I beg of you!"he told me. And I said " Okay, I won't ,but , In one condition ..," " what is it?" he said " You have have to ask buttercup if she likes me and get her to date me!" I said "Fine, Butch.I'll do it"boomer said back .

* * *

**REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~**


End file.
